Abundant Skies
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: She ran across the field and jumped into his arms, the answer to his question resting upon her finger. ONESHOT.


**Inspiration for this came from Switchfoot's "Learning To Breathe".**

**There's no real point to it.**

* * *

She ... when ... across ... other ... green ...

... over ... threw ... ground ... his ...

- - - -

Another hard day. Another reason she quickly finished the remained work she had.

Getting up from the light brown wooden seat in the library, she sighed. Picking up her two books and bag from the table, she started to make her way outside the room.

Who knew law could be so hard to study?

She did. Well, at least so she thought.

Searching her bag for the keys to her dorm so that she could open the door since her rommate was away with her family for the holidays.

Unfortunately her own mother couldn't spend time with her this year because she _'loads of work'_.

The white painted door seemed to open by itself, and she frowned. What the-?

A hand pulled her into the room, closing the door shut behind her.

She didn't even have time to say anything before a pair of lips covered her own and her unasked question didn't need to be answered. They were all to familiar.

Gently moaning when the person's teeth bit into her bottom lip, she pulled away, keeping an arm wrapped around their shoulder. Moving the stuff down onto the counter next to her, she moved back and her right arm joined her left.

"Well, hello to you." she grinned,

The guy smiled, "And hello to you." Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her again.

"What are you doing here? I thought that your family was going to Washington?" she asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You think I'd leave my smart and sexy girlfriend here all alone by herself for Christmas? No way," he told her, shaking his head. She giggled, her fingers fiddling with the top button of his light blue shirt.

"_Sexy_... huh?" she bit her bottom lip seductivaly.

Troy nodded, "uh-huh. Especially when she does that," he turned them around, so her back was facing the bed.

"How about you show her just how sexy she is?" she unbuckled his belt.

"Your wish is my command." he lifted her top over her head as she raised her arms.

- - - -

Turning her body, she collided with a more muscular one. Smiling when realisation hit her, she snuggled closer to him.

Gabriella heard him groan, "Babe..."

"Ummm...?" she moaned, as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I have to get up," she shook her head, her long brown curls tickling against his bare chest.

"No. You're staying here."

"Ella, come on. I still have to drive back."

Reluctantly sitting up, she glared at him. "Why don't we go to the same school..." it wasn't really a question.

"It could have been much worse. I could be a thousand miles away right now." he bent over her to pick up his boxers from off of the floor. She moved over so her could get up, he shimmied his underwear on. He was soon fully clothed again.

"Yeah... but," she paused, wincing her eyes, "Urgh!" She threw herself back down on the pillows, pulling the red covers over her naked body.

Troy chuckled, "If I don't see you later," he leaned down and kissed her forehead, placing a hand down beside her head.

She quickly grasped his hand, "Don't go... I love you."

He smiled, kissing her lips, "I love you, too." Pulling his hand away, he let himself out of her dorm room.

- - - -

Last day of classes was over, thankfully.

Now she could finally spend time doing real fun stuff.

As a repeat of yesterday, she actually let _herself _into her dorm this time.

Shutting the door behind her, with a relieved sigh that she didn't have any work to do for the afternoon. She decided to get changed so she could go meet Troy at Berkeley, since she was sure he'd already finished for the day.

She went to put her stuff down on her bed when she spotted an enveloppe.

Curiously frowning at it, she allowed herself to wonder what it could be.

Letter from her Grandma? No.

Check from the bank? No.

Noticing the familiar handwriting and nickname that spelled _'Ella'_ on the front of it, she knew who it was off.

Troy.

Smiling at it already, she picked it up, realising that it had something in it.

A small object fell onto her bed, but she told herself to read the letter first.

Unfolding the half, she started reading it.

_Gabriella,_

_Ella, Brie,... how do I tell you how beautiful you look everytime I see you? I'd write you the most beautiful and perfect words in the world if I knew them because they're what you deserve, but I don't know them. I'm no Romeo, I'm just the average guy who plays basketball as a hobby and who's trying to tell the love of his life how he feels about her. So I will. You're amazing. You're special... to me. You're smart. You're beautiful. I love your smile, your laugh, your... everything. I love you. And I want everybody to know that. You make me a better person. You make me feel better about myself than anyone ever has done before. You make me do crazy things like that one time we went bungee jumping, but you secretly wish I wouldn't because some things are dangerous. I love making love to you because it lets me feel you and the way you feel. And nobody can take that away from us, that's our connection. Our own, both of ours. What I'm saying is; I wouldn't, couldn't, be able to live without you. So, I just have one question to ask you... will you marry me?"_

- - - -

She brightly smiled when she spotted him across the field, on the other side of the green grass.

Running over to him, she threw her bag down on the ground and jumped into his awaiting arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and one arm around his neck.

"Yes," it was a whisper. Her free hand cupped his face as she brought her lips down to his.

The diamond ring shining in the sunlight.

* * *

**What did you think? Cheesy? Sloppy? Review, please :)**

**-Jess, xx.**


End file.
